


dapithapon

by bemorebim (orphan_account)



Series: percussion boys [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, percussion boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bemorebim
Summary: he giggles, voice dipped in playfulness, and a new kind of excitement that michael has yet to store in his mind.





	dapithapon

**Author's Note:**

> :^)

“you made it,” jeremy sounds surprised when he says this, and the shine in michael’s eyes that were there ever since he arrived falter slightly, did jeremy really not expect him to go at all?

he pushes this thought at the back of his mind. this afternoon is for jeremy, he better not sour the mood this early.

“of course.” michael laughs, the most beautiful sound that ever graced jeremy’s ears. he feels as if he were to combust if michael steps any closer. and michael does just that, a hand darts to press against jeremy’s face. jeremy doesn’t combust. he melts around his finger.

holding their breaths, they duck as they get past the security gates, though needlessly, as everyone in the vicinity seem to be fixated on the volleyball game taking place under the covered court plopped in the middle of campus. jeremy holds onto the bedan boy by his sleeves and they both swerve past the crowds cheering for their respective sections, such screams would ring in jeremy’s ears for a while, but right now he is focused on the vacant seats much further from the crowd, in front of the elementary building. intramurals were always one heck of a ride for these high schoolers, that was a given --- every available space to sit on would be filled, but jeremy feels as if on this special day some kind of fate had blessed him with some more space for him and michael.

jeremy takes a second to whistle poorly but with much effort at his classmates participating in the game, hooting each of their names. michael shakes his head, tugging underneath his bedan shirt covered by a jacket in case anyone catches this outsider inside their premises. it’s a major offense and would warrant a failing conduct grade for jeremy if michael ever gets seen, so one could imagine the sheer determination in jeremy’s heart to just spent the afternoon with his --- well, _boyfriend_.

it’s kind of new --- and once it used to be _impossible_ , considering the series of events that took place before they ever came close to getting here.

if they get caught doing the next thing they do, well, jeremy will get _at least_ suspended for three whole months, and at most, expelled. but the atmosphere is lively, and all jeremy wanted was for michael to watch christine totally destroy their competitors. he sneaks a small kiss at the corner of jeremy’s lips, (jeremy then makes a letter in his mind addressed to the school administrators that he _probably_ owes them a 3-month suspension from classes) a little whisper of _i’m so glad you came. i understand this is probably the most dangerous thing you or i have ever done on any campus. and we’re stupid like that. but i really appreciate you risking it for me._ ****

christine serves for this round. michael stands and gives a loud shout, and her eyes find him through the crowd. she smiles, and punts the ball so fast the opponents barely caught it. a group of sophomores turn to the direction of the barbaric yawp, and he immediately takes a seat.

“what if i get seen?” he says to jeremy in a hiss-like whisper.

“erm---“ earlier he thought he’ll have to improvise on that part, but there’s no time like right now. “i’ll just tell them you’re an alumni or something!” that’s genius, jeremy. he gives himself a mental high five.

“and that’ll work?”

“well…” a pause. it most certainly will _not_. “yeah. yeah, but you won’t get seen in the first place, hardly anyone cares.”

“jeremy…”

“okay, you got me there. _i_ care… about you.” he giggles, voice dipped in playfulness, and a new kind of excitement that michael has yet to store in his mind. it does make michael’s heart leap. “get it?”


End file.
